Teleportation
by franciiine
Summary: When Varil was invited to the Labyrinth with Pratty he didn't expect to be hurtled by a giant summon creature and then be teleported to some strange city with even stranger citizens, everything's peachy, just freaking peachy.


"Objects have been appearing and disappearing in the forty-seventh floor, though we are still investigating about the matter." Sakuro said calmly, holding what appeared to be a self-rotating plastic disk.

"But we can assume that an immature child placed objects on the floor and took it back again." Kouren said, her words breathy and well-thought.

"And where would said child get objects of such." Rondeau said, nodding to the object of the matter. "Floating objects, self-rotating toys, it all seems quite weird."

"Of course Master Rondeau, but then where would these objects come from?" Kouren pushed, twirling a strand of hair between her finger tips, her lips pursed in thought.

"Maybe from a summon creature?" Pratty said, finally talking after a short while of concentrated thinking (but not really on the subject at hand).

"Yes, it could have swallowed an item from its realm and when fought, the item drops and the person must've forgotten to pick it up." Sakuro said smiling subtly at Pratty to which she smiled brightly at the acceptance.

"We sent a group of researchers to that area, but Kouren sent them on a break for the day, so Pratty can do the investigation for now." Rondeau said facing the young girl. Pratty slowly nodded and after a few awkward stares on her part, she scrambled out of her seat of Sakuro's dining table exiting the house only to enter again to bid adieu.

She could hear the slight chuckles as she made her second exit.

As soon as she made her '_subtle_' exit, Rasho made his appearance in a way as '_subtle_' as she did. "What are we up to now?" he said, a lazed expression coating his sharp features.

"Something about weird objects appearing in the Labyrinth." she said.

"We just passed it..." he said rolling his eyes, nodding behind them as they exited the main building.

"We're not going in just yet, I'm going to find - Sanary, yeah, to help me, she was the one after all that reported it first." she said; crossing her arms defiantly which looked slightly weird with her wide strokes as she quickly walked to the docks, the place which Sanary mentioned was where she would be at that hour.

"_She_ reported it?" he said in question.

"Yep!" she said, "and there she is - Sanary, oh, and Razzy!" she said when noticing Razzy's short figure beside the red-head, she then waved her arms wildly, which caused the odd duo's heads to turn.

"Hey Big Sis!" Razzy replied, as loudly as the silver-haired Craftlord. "We're going to Vance to sell some weapons, you want to go with us?"

"Oh, no it's fine, I have some business to do with the Labyrinth." Pratty replied, smiling at herself about the big role.

"Oh, about the mysterious objects found in the forty-seventh floor?" Sanary said, hitching up her red bag over her shoulder with ease.

"Yes," the Craftlord replied.

"Well, we better hurry, Uncle Bro is going to get mad if we borrow it for too long, bye Big Sis!" Razzy said quickly, and as quickly as she said it she was gone.

"Wai-" and Sanary followed suit.

"Well, isn't it the O' mighty Craftlord of Iron," a voice said haughtily behind her which, when realizing the tone, was Varil.

"Hey, I'm not the only one with the fancy nickname Gold Guild heir." she said smiling goofily. As Varil raised his right eyebrow an idea struck in her head. "Want to go with me to investigate the forty-seventh floor?"

"Hm, well it is the only way to go there since the guards blocked the way, hm..." he said, faking a thinking session, "Fine, but _only_ because I want to get more water materials."

"Let's go then," and they walked to the Labyrinth.

"These are weird objects..." Varil pointed out, walking around what looked like a sparkling eight-shaped sword.

"Yeah, hm..." Pratty said, in deep thought herself.

"Let's check in this door," Varil said walking over to the double doors at the far left of the room, as Pratty followed.

"Okay." Pratty pushed the door open to no use, "I swear I've opened this door before." She grunted pushing it harder with no effect at all.

"Let me handle this," to which she rolled her eyes, but stepped aside anyways letting him try.

He pushed the door, to which it opened.

Varil turned around to face her, a full-blown smirk coating his face, his hands on his hips.

"Ha, the Craftlord of Iron couldn't even open a measly door." Varil said smirking, his eyes gleaming.

"Varil, behind you!" Pratty shouted, quickly whipping out her sword, already in a fighting stance (though one with wrong footing and bad angles). Varil side-stepped and turned around to be faced with what looked liked the summon creature of all summon creatures.

Varil quickly got his favorite spear and glanced at Pratty from his side, to see that she too was examining the unknown beast.

But it didn't take long before the monster took it's first hit to which Varil was the victim, not having enough time to dodge. Varil quickly stood up from his fall once more to see Pratty giving a few hits, yet the creature looked unfazed and didn't even bother dodging.

Pratty jumped around the beast, giving it a hit on the right and running just before it could pelt her with its tail. But it all came down to nothing, they were both weak and yet the creature hadn't broken a sweat.

The ground started to shake rapidly, even Varil and Pratty had to hold on to something for dear life.

Varil looked around quickly as if he knew there was something for them to escape to, it was on the tip of his tongue- "The Teleporter!"

Pratty's eyes widened and cursed herself for forgetting such an easy solution. Varil grabbed her arm and shakily stood up, they hurriedly trudged outside the room where they could see the glowing object of destination.

"The Teleporter, hurry!" Pratty shouted pushing Varil on the Teleporter, once he was gone she quickly stepped on it closing her eyes.

Darkness clouded her vision, and soon she felt weightless and faint.

"She's moving!" a male voice shouted, as another person went to the Craftlord's right side.

Pratty slowly sat down, her eyes slowly opening to the new surroundings. She rubbed her aching arms for a try of comfort in the cold room.

"Do you need water or something?" the young woman asked from Pratty's right side.

Pratty coughed a bit before she was able to answer back; "N-no, it's-" she coughed once more, "-fine."

The two people that took both her sides were unfamiliar, and then her mind wondered to where she was but her thoughts cut short when a searing pain took place on her hand. She gasped in pain, tears tempting to fall from her eyes. The pain intense and only multiplying by the second.

"Is there somethi-" the young man said nervous, looking around as if the cure was somewhere in the room.

"What's happening?" Varil suddenly said, standing up from his seat at the other side of the room to the bed where Pratty was breathing heavily.

"Ah- I don't know, she was fine the second ago, and now she's having weird pain- things, I don't know!" the girl shrieked, her choppy hazel hair whooshing around her face as she shook her head.

"I-it just hurts!" the last word said as a shriek, she shook her hand as if telling it to stop causing her pain. After a few more seconds of horrifying pain, it lessened, and after awhile the pain subsided.

"Well, you look much better now." Varil said his arms crossed his attention directed to the other side of the room.

"Sorry for making you guys worry, hehe." Pratty said weakly, with a soft smile.

"Oh, it's no problem..." the young man with black hair said rubbing his neck.

"What happened?" the woman said, her tone now a serious one, from her panicked state to one that looked inferior. "We saw you two _passed out_ in the fields."

"The fields?" Pratty asked, incredulous. _'Where are we?'_ were one of the thoughts that swirled through her head.

"Yeah, the fields, you know, the ones outside the city." the man said, talking slowly.

"Varil?" Pratty asked, if Varil knew what the two were talking about.

He shrugged; "_No idea_."

"Where are you guys from? We've never seen you two around before." the man continued.

"We're from Wystern," Varil said, surely and proudly, his eyes gleaming at the name of the City of Swords.

"Wystern?" the woman said, in an opposite manner, unsurely and boredly.

But before Varil or Pratty could answer the absurd question, a knock then echoed in the small room, and a middle-aged man entered the room, the air around him of authority.

"Avlon, how are the two doing?" he said, his voice low yet vibrant. A sad smiling gracing his face, a usual face he wore at certain times.

"Good morning Master Eirka, the two are doing well." 'Avlon' answered back, her head in a slight bow. It was obvious that Eirka was of high class, you could tell from the red and gold robes he was dressed in.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to talk to them." Avlon and the other unknown man took it as their cue to leave and they did.

Eirka then sat down on the couch that sat a few feet from the single double bed, he nodded to Varil and Pratty and talked; "You know, you got the the citizens quite tense, they've never really experienced people appearing in the middle of fields.

So I told Avlon and Walter to take care of the both of you till you woke, I don't mean to prod, but it would do me, and the citizens of this city a good deal if I were to ask you both a few questions, may I?"

"Of course..." Pratty answered as Varil nodded his head, the air around them was awkward and Varil couldn't help but feel that the new character had a mysterious around him, but Varil shook it away and focused on what he had to say.

"Simple question, but, it is most obvious that the two of your are not from here, where are you from?" he asked, ending his long speech (which Pratty couldn't help but drowse off a bit).

"Wystern." Varil answered, smiling once again, not exactly a smirk but a smile nonetheless.

"Hm, Wystern, I don't think I've ever heard of the place, but nevertheless, let's continue..." 'How can someone not know of the great city that is Wystern, the City of Swords?!' Varil thought angrily in his head, his hands in tight fists, already turning red. "What happened exactly?"

Pratty glanced at Varil warily, hoping that he got the message that she didn't trust him, when he didn't look back she quickly answered before he did; "Me and Varil stepped on a Teleporter but instead of it leading to where it was supposed to, it teleported us here." wherever here was.

"You two seem tired, I will bring you two to our finest inn and will give you a tour of the city once you are fully rested-"

"I-"

"No need for thanks, now let us go." he said and without a second to waste he left the room, his robe whisking away behind him.

Varil glanced at Pratty once his eternal raging was over and they simultaneously shrugged and exited the room following Master Eirka given no time to clear the doubt that clouded their heads.

**_Woah, ahm, hellooo Prologue. Thank you for clicking on this story and as you can see, this is NOT a crossover between Swordcraft One and Two, just wanted to point it out there._**

**I was at first thinking about doing so, but then, when I was reviewing the plot, it just wouldn't work out, the place I first imagined was just too different and simply wouldn't work.**


End file.
